


Babysitting the Babysitter

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wakes after seven months of coma</p><p>avengers_tables<br/>Phil Coulson table<br/>prompt: babysitting</p><p>many thanks to sharpiesgal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting the Babysitter

He woke disorientated and when he tried to move he found it hard to make his muscles work. Turning his head he saw the sun rising and familiar New York landmarks so at least he knew what city he was in. He looked around the room and noticed some of his things including the vintage Captain America billboard. And his orchids were all there on tray like shelves with a mister to add humidity and a UV light. "Where am I?" he muttered as he struggled to scoot higher on the bed. It was then he noticed the IVs and monitors.

"Sir, you are in a private suite in Stark Tower,” JARVIS replied.

"How?" he questioned Tony's capable A.I. He couldn't remember anything past an explosion on the helicarrier. 

"Mr. Stark arranged for your care."

"Of course he did," Phil murmured then asked as he tried to remember, "What happened?'

"I've alerted Mr. Stark to the fact you have woke. He will explain everything."

Phil sighed, he should have known better than to try and get information out of JARVIS. The A.I. was fiercely loyal to Tony. "Will you tell me what day it is?"

"It is December 20th."

Five days before Christmas. The last he remembered it was May. Seven months. He'd lost seven months. Looking around the room, he saw the various chairs. One by the doors to the balcony with what appeared to be a sketchpad sitting haphazardly on the seat with what he could guess was a case with different pencils. Another chair that looked to be some kind of recliner was close to the bed with an afghan he thrown over the backsaw he knew to be Natasha's. He saw piles of books sitting on the floor on either side of it and a table with a reading light which contained a tablet. 

Before he could even contemplate the meaning of all the extra furniture the door burst open and Tony came rushing through. 

"Jarvis said you were awake," Tony said almost as if he hadn't believed his AI. 

"Yeah, it appears that way," Phil said a little overwhelmed to put everything that was spinning in his head into actual words. 

"Agent, Agent, Agent, always the master of understatement," Tony said as he came close to the bed and sat on the edge next to Phil.

"I try," Phil said with a smile. He reached over to take Tony's hand and pulled it up to kiss his fingers. "What's all this?" he asked waving his free hand toward the easy chairs and all the stuff piled on and next to them.

Tony dipped his head and turned slightly away from Phil. "We took turns sitting with you. Bruce took over as your doctor to monitor you. Cap drew. Clint helped with your physical therapy. Natasha sat talking to you or reading," he explained.

"And you?" Phil asked.

Tony reached over and picked up one of Phil's favourite books. "I read to you," he admitted quietly.

"So instead of me babysitting the Avengers, the Avengers babysat me?" Phil commented not sure what to think about everything Tony was telling him but he did love the sound of Tony's laughter. Weakly grabbing a hold of Tony's silk shirt he pulled his lover closer so he could kiss him before the rest of the team came pouring in to welcome him back to the land of the living.


End file.
